Echo
by shimokara
Summary: A Song Fic about the love of two original characters. Pairings: Kara Suijin


Echo

Kara smiled slightly at Suijin, who wasn't in the mood for jokes. He crossed his arms and stormed off in anger.

"Suijin…" Kara said sadly before looking at Kakashi, "Aren't you going to call him back."

"I think he already had his punishment. Now go home. I'll watch these two."

**Close my eyes**

**Let the whole thing pass me by**

**There is no time**

**To waste asking why**

**I'll run away with you by my side**

**I'll run away with you by my side**

Kara nodded and walked away. She couldn't go home. She had to apologize to Suijin, for what she had done. The only problem was finding him. Where would Suijin go when he's pissed?

'Ah-ha!' Kara thought as she ran to the very first place her and Suijin met.

Kara ran past a few people, while she ran towards the tree she sat at earlier today. There he was! He was sitting in the tree staring at the nearby lake.

**I think about your face**

**And how I fall into your eyes**

**The outline that I trace**

**Around the one that I call mine**

**Time that asked for space**

**Unclear where you drew the line**

**I don't need to solve this case**

**And I don't need to look behind**

"Suijin…" Kara said when she finally made it to the tree.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy…I don't want you to be angry at me."

"At you…? Kara…" Suijin Jumped from the tree, "I'm not angry at you. Why would you think that?"

**Close my eyes**

**Let the whole thing pass me by**

**There is no time**

**To wasting asking why**

**I'll run away with you by my side**

**I'll run away with you by my side**

**I need to let go of this pride**

**Until this echo in my mind**

**Until this echo can subside**

"Because…I let Gaara kick your ass…"

Suijin's eye lit with anger at the very sound of Gaara's name. His hands clenched into fists and a soft growl emitted from his throat. Kara looked at hm slightly out of fear.

She gently touched his arm causing him to flinch slightly. He looked at her noticing the fear and instantly, as if he was never angry, he became calm again. Suijin moved closer to Kara and embraced her, he held her tightly as warm breath slid across her ear.

"I love you." He whispered softly to her.

Kara looked at Suijin happily. She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, Suijin looked at her as if he was surprised by her actions.

"Aren't I the one who normally kisses you?"

"I don't know."

"If I say something else can I get another one?"

"Depends. What are you going to say?"

Suijin paused. There were so many things that he could say but that would only lead to a painful headache later.

"Suijin?"

**Do I expect to change**

**The past I hold inside**

**With all the words I say**

**Repeating over in my mind**

**Some things you can't erase**

**No matter how hard you try**

**An exit to escape**

**Is all there is left to hide**

"Yeah."

"I love you too." Kara said happily.

"I know."

Suijin grabbed Kara by her hand and led her away. This sun was starting to set and he wanted to bring her to a place only he goes.

Near the edge of the forest was a blanket with a small basket Kara and Suijin sat down and stared at the lake in front of them.

"Wow! Is it always so beautiful like this?"

"Yeah. Especially around this time."

Kara looked at the basket, "Is that…?"

"…A picnic for you and me? Yeah."

Suijin pulled out a dozen small flowers and handed them to Kara. Kara placed them down beside her to see what else Suijin had. From the basket there were two bowls of heated ramen, a couple of bottles of water (a/n: Kara doesn't drink alcoholic drinks), and a napkin. It wasn't a romantic dinner to Kara, but it was nice to spend it with Suijin.

**Close my eyes**

**Let the whole thing pass me by**

**There is no time**

**To waste asking why**

**I'll run away with you by my side**

**I'll run away with you by my side**

**I need to let go of this pride**

**Until this echo in my mind**

**Until this echo can subside**

When the two finished eating, Suijin walked Kara home hand in hand. They kissed eachother goodnight before Kara walked to the door.

"You'll always be special to me." Suijin said, just before Kara went inside.

Kara blushed and waved goodbye. She opened the door to her house and went inside shutting the door behind her.

"And you'll always have my heart." Kara whispered to herself, too shy to say it to Suijin.


End file.
